


Jet Black Hearts 2.21: Lily Baker

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Lilynever wanted to be special.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 2.21: Lily Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 2.21, "All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1."

Lily didn't remember the dreams at first. She'd wake up at the usual time, but feeling restless, tired, her fingertips tingling.

Then they got more intense. She'd find herself in them, in dark places filled with the echoes of pain. She'd wander through the dreamscape, guided by flashes of carmine and gold. She felt an emptiness like famine, like no matter how much she reached and reached, the maw inside her would ever gape.

Nights melted into days. Lily sometimes couldn't tell the difference.

One afternoon, she woke from a nap, jagged and disoriented. She groaned as she sat up on the couch, scrubbing a hand in her hair. That cavern inside her kept her from focusing. She clenched her teeth as she tried to wake, wake up.

She heard their cat do that trill he did whenever he was stressed. "It's okay, Pebbles," Lily said. "Just a migraine or something."

Pebbles leapt onto the back of the couch, over Lily's shoulder, and into her lap. She smiled despite her dizziness, and stroked a hand over Pebbles's back.

***

She had set Pebbles on his favorite blanket, swaddled him loosely. She didn't know what else to do.

The door clicked and swung open. "Lily?" her girlfriend called out.

"Here, Betts," Lily croaked. 

Betts dropped her backpack by the door as she closed it. "What's going on, babe?" 

"It's Pebbles," Lily said. She was still kneeling next to him on the living room floor, her hands loose against the blanket.

"Oh my god," Betts said. "Is that--" She dropped next to Lily. "What happened to him?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. One minute, he was sitting in my lap, and the next--"

Betts let out a short sob as she slid her arms around Lily's shoulders. Lily leaned her head against Betts as she reached up to return the embrace.


End file.
